Beautiful Deception
by silverwolf-fox
Summary: Is it hard being new to Squad 11 when you don't know how to fight? Ask Migoto. She and Kenpachi have different thoughts about battle and strength. He loves causing pain; she doesn't. He attacks the body while she attacks the mind. KenpachixOC
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sad because the first copy I had of this chapter WOULDN'T FREAKIN' OPEN UP ON MY COMPUTER FROM MY FLASHDRIVE!!!**

**Oh well…it sucked anyway so I have to rewrite it.**

**Please review and give compliment/critic but no flames because I have low enough self-esteem concerning my writing. Flames will not help me at all.**

**--**

This was just ridiculous. How hard can it be to find a single squad's barracks? Well turns out very hard. The whole Seireitei was like a giant maze! Even worse, whenever she asked someone for directions they were glad enough to help, slightly uncomfortable when she told them which squad she was joining, and then totally ran off like cowards when she explained she had to tell the captain she was joining. Worse was that h[the sun was going to be setting…yup, it's taken her all day to NOT find the barracks.

She stomped through the streets, believing that all the looks she got were because of how she wore her kimono. She had her black haori wrapped around going over the hakama so it wasn't tucked it, cause she hated it like that, with the white sash around her hips showing some of the thin, white kimono underneath. Her few friends back in the Academy had been against it saying it, 'It hid her awesome hips and slender waist.' She didn't have much in the breast department, although clearly noticeable under her kimono. Her zanpakto sheath was behind her through the sash and nobody understood how she drew it without cutting herself.

After a few moments she started running again. She was going to find this god damn squad if it killed her. She rounded a corner and ended up slamming into someone causing her to fall back on her butt. With a small groan she looked up at the man with a skin head and red marks on the sides of his eyes. Looking as adorable as she could, she started to get up when he offered her a hand up. Smiling softly she took it along with a murmured thanks.

"Need to watch where you're going," he stated once she was standing.

"Um, right," she said sheepishly. "Oh, do you think you could help me out?" She gazed at him with her large, gray-blue eyes and put on the most pitiful look. She noticed his face turning red.

"Well, uh, sure…what do you need?"

"I'm trying to find the barracks of my new squad but I'm totally and completely lost," she whined, pouting.

"Which squad?" he asked. She sniffled a bit and put a curled finger to her lips.

"Well…I'll tell you as long as you don't run away." At his curious look she continued, "Every person I've asked so far ran away once I told them what squad."

"Alright alright I won't run," he stated, feeling slightly annoyed since it felt like he was talking with his lieutenant.

"Um, I need to find the barracks of Squad 11." His face was blank before he started laughing.

"Whoever you are, you must be mistaking. There's no way you could be in my squad. Captain would never allow it." Geez, insult or what?

"My name is Migoto Mayakashi and I assure you that I am to speak with the captain of Squad 11 on the basis of my joining on the instructions sent by Head Captain Yamamoto," she said, her irritation barely hidden.

"Yeah well I'm Ikkaku Madarame, Third Seat of Squad 11 and I _assure_ you that Captain will never allow it," he said but at her look of pure distress continued on. "But I'll take you to him…if not just to see his reaction." That was how it started. Migoto and Ikkaku started running…in the opposite direction she had been walking. Realizing that seriously pissed her off, but then her thoughts were taken over by other thoughts like about her new squad. Was Squad 11 really so scary that nobody wanted to walk her there. No wait, it wasn't the squad that made them run off, it was the captain! Damn, what kind of guy was he to instill such fear in people? Well she was about to find out.

No matter what, surely he'd letter her join his squad. He had no reason to say no…right?

--

"No." Well that was certainly blunt.

Well Ikkaku had taken her to see the captain like he had said…and the captain had rejected her like he had also said. Was she even sure she wanted to be part of this squad? Practically every guy stared at her and when one came up asking if she wanted to visit his room later on Ikkaku grabbed her arm and pulled her along. Although the guy followed and after a moment Migoto looked over her shoulder and sent him a cold glare, freezing him in his tracks. Anyway back to the current situation. She has met Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and he was clearly unimpressed with her.

The captain himself certainly impressed her though. He was a whole foot taller **(it's true. Kenpachi Zaraki is actually 6' 6" and just under 200 lbs. Seriously)** but was a hell of a lot more toned. Not to mention kind of creepy with an eye patch and his hair in large spikes with, what looked like, tiny bells on the tips.

"Well, um, Captain Zaraki, I would, uh, at least like a chance–" She stood with a fist in front of her mouth **(Hinata style from Naruto)** and gave off a complete look of sweetness and innocence that nobody could resist.

"Cut that out. That cutesy girl shit won't work on me," Captain Zaraki growled, cutting her off. Well what do you know? He resisted. The corner of Migoto's lip twitched before her shy smile turned into a full blown smirk. Pulling her fist away from her mouth she stood on a cocked hip, hands on her hips, looking up at the captain with a fascinated, and slightly cocky, smirk. Everyone was suddenly caught off guard. Everyone included the captain, Ikkaku, and a guy with weird feather things on his eyebrow….Yumi-something. Yumi-kun was weird because he kept muttering about beauty and how pretty he was. Strange.

"Well well well. Isn't this a first? I must say you are the first person to not fall for it," she said before noticing the confused looks surrounding her. Understandable. She walked in looking like a purely shy girl…and now she's not. She especially loved Ikkaku's face so she couldn't help but say, "Oh come now, Ikka-_kun_~, you seemed smarter than this. I was _acting. _It's a trick I pull all the time that always works…well almost always," she added sparing a look at the captain, "It's a manipulation tactic that only girls can pull off. I mean, you don't really think Head Captain Yamamoto would actually place an innocent girl who can't fight or defend herself–er, I mean an innocent girl in Squad 11…right?" She had finished quickly and laughing nervously. That was one road Migoto didn't really want to go down right now.

And of course what else would the captain asked EXCEPT, "What do you mean who _can't_ fight?" Shit.

Laughing nervously, Migoto knew she couldn't not tell the truth so sucking it up she replied, "Well I'm not much of a fighter…I enjoy fighting but hate hurting others." Blank looks. "I'm just full of contradictions like that."

"So you're weak," Ikkaku stated.

"SHUT UP! I'm not weak, dammit!" Migoto punched him in the arm.

"Definitely not. There is no way some woman who can't fight is joining my squad, girl" he said in a finality tone.

"My name is Migoto Mayakashi and why the fuck not?" Oh crap. Her patience was straining and she just cussed at the freaky pirate captain and they'll probably never fall for her shy girl act ever again!!! Yeah they will.

"Don't you understand? Squad 11 is known for being the best fighting force in the Seireitei. No woman is joining." God! Sexist much?! Migoto would have retorted, yelling of course, when something rammed into her back. The bad part was that it didn't knock her down but instead into the person right in front of her: Captain Zaraki. After pushing herself away from the slightly angry looking captain, Migoto spun around glaring at whoever ran into her until she actually saw the person. A little girl with short, bubblegum pink hair. Literally surprising everyone, her smirk turned to a kind smile and there was something in her eyes that showed she wasn't just acting.

Migoto, unable to stop herself, hugged the adorable girl. "So cute!" She couldn't help it as she picked up the child. "Hi there, my name's Migoto Mayakashi, what's yours?" she asked, earning a small giggle from the little girl.

"Hee hee, I'm Yachiru Kusajishi, also known as the Lieutenant of the 11th Squad." Well who could have seen that coming?

--

Kenpachi watched, not showing his surprise as the girl suddenly changed character.

"Hey! What's with this? You say you won't let a woman in your squad and yet your **lieutenant** is a little girl? What the fuck!" Migoto reprimanded, ignoring Kenpachi's growl. Yachiru grabbed the girl's hair, pulling herself up so that she was sitting on her shoulders with her chin leaning on her head. The girl, whatever the hell her name was, winced a bit but kept smiling. Well she certainly seemed to be able to stand Yachiru, which is a miracle within itself; of course the point is that apparently she can't fight so she was not getting in his squad. There wasn't a power in this force that could change his mind.

"Is Mama-chan joining our squad, Ken-chan?" Oh no. The newer girl's face was turning red.

"Eh…Mama-chan?" she said hesitantly. Yachiru only giggled.

"Yup yup! Mimi-chan sounds like Mama-chan so you're Mama-chan!" Only Yachiru. Kenpachi barely kept himself from shaking his head with a sigh as Yachiru jumped off her shoulders and grabbed the girl's hand and started pulling her off. "Let's go eat some candy, Mama-chan!"

"She's not joining, Yachiru," Kenpachi said bluntly only for said pink haired girl to gaze up at him with large teary eyes. Damn she was good at the puppy dog face, so good that even 'Mama-chan' watched Yachiru, clearly impressed.

"Sh-sh-she's n-not?" she asked sniffling.

"Listen Yachiru, the girl can't fight, can't defend herself and I am not going to waste my time having to protect her."

"Alright listen, dammit! For the last time my name is Migoto Mayakashi and I am not asking anyone to 'protect' me! I can defend myself!" she yelled. At their indignant looks, and Yachiru's curious one, she growled in an amazingly Kenpachi-like style and stomped outside.

--

Migoto glanced around, looking for a strong enough shinigami while Captain Zaraki, Lieutenant Kusajishi, Ikka-kun, and Yumi-kun walked after her. Her eyes raked over the few shingami around before running up to one, grabbing the front of his haori, and pulling him back towards them.

"I'll show you what my zanpakto does and then we'll see if I can't protect myself!" There was nothing she hated more than people thinking she was weak…wait isn't it against some rule to release a zanpakto? Oh well, too late now. She faced the strange shinigami, who called himself Aramaki, and unsheathed her sword. Holding it high above her head, eyes closed, she said, "Mesmerize, Mizukaru." Migoto made a large circle in the air, it moving slowly with a faded trail behind it **(basically like Tousen when he uses his shikai, not sure how else to describe it)** and the guy's eyes went blank as he simply stared ahead.

Now she saw what he saw, only she was still aware of how their surroundings truly were. Now Aramaki only saw himself, alone, in the streets of the Seireitei. She was like a spirit in his world now, able to fade through solid objects, but was invisible to him. This was a world she controlled. Circling behind him she wrapped her arms around his neck, which he'd feel only as coldness, and whispered in his ear, "What is your fear?" He said nothing, but he also he didn't need to. The moment he thought of it, it appeared. Honestly it made her almost laugh. Well he was through, depressingly.

As Aramaki stayed frozen Migoto felt herself leave and enter back into her own body.

--

Migoto picked herself up from the ground, rubbing her sore shoulder, and saw everyone's unimpressed looks. They clearly had no idea what had just happened. Well as _nobody_ helped her up she noticed that Aramaki was actually still frozen in fear. Seriously? It wasn't that scary.

"What just happened? You released your zanpakto and then collapsed to the ground," Ikkaku said.

"If you're trying to impress me it isn't working," Kenpachi said afterward. She stretched her arms a bit, getting used to not being a spirit, and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Since you people are too stupid to understand I'll explain it. My sword is Mizukaru. When I release it I basically become a spirit inside of my enemies mind. When inside I manipulated them to imagine the world as it isn't. Take them down from the inside." It was like talking to a bunch of little kids! Since she still felt weak, an unfortunate side effect of using her shikai, Yumi-chan was at least kind enough to allow her to lean on him as they walked back inside.

"So it's like an illusion?" Ikkaku asked.

"**No,**" she said, annoyingly. "Illusions can only trick the eyes and are seen by everyone. Mizukaru allows me to create a mass hypnosis that will only affect my chosen subject. My hypnosis actually works through their mind to confuse their sense of sight, sense of hearing, and even their sense of touch. My 'illusions' are, more-or-less, real to them."

Kenpachi snorted. "What's the use of that? Taking down your enemy with a sword is much faster and a lot more fun." Migoto rolled her eyes and managed to stand up on her own after she got her strength back. Why is this guy so stupid?

"Firstly: it depends on your definition of fun. Secondly: true enemies should be punished, not killed, so physical pain means nothing," she stated, ignoring the shocked looks she got…possibly from talking back to the captain.

"Pain is everything."

"Wrong! Physical pain will fade with time while with mental pain, no matter what you do or who decides to help you, will always be with you no matter. A small part in your mind that will subconsciously hold you back for all eternity," she said, her tone and grin completely evil.

The stares she got almost made her laugh. These guys just didn't know how expect the unexpected. So what exactly was supposed to happen now? Captain Zaraki had a thoughtful look on his face.

--

Interesting idea. Sure it wasn't his style but maybe there'd be a spot for her in Squad 11, although he'd definitely have to make sure someone trained her in true combat. Besides Yachiru seemed to like her well enough.

"Alright." She stared up at him with wide eyes that held a glimmer of hope in them. "You can join."

"You really mean it?" she asked, smiling. Kenpachi grinned.

"Yeah, but you'd better be training your ass off every day and if you don't show any promise as a **real** fighter than you're out," he said, then added, "Also you have to hang out with Yachiru whenever she decides." The girl's eyes literally shined as she hastily nodded her head in agreement. Good for her, because Kenpachi wasn't going to go easy on her.

"Yay! Mama-chan gets to stay!" Yachiru cheered, hopping up and down. "Let's go play now, Mama-chan!" She grabbed Migoto's hand and started dragging her off when Yumichika stopped them.

"I'm wonder something, though. Why exactly do you enjoy tricking people? What does it get you?" he asked thoughtfully, although no one else seemed to think it really mattered. Migoto, though, only grinned at him. Picking Yachiru up she stated, "So you didn't understand just from my name? Migoto Mayakashi: Beautiful Deception. It's what I do, Yumi-chan." She emphasized her statement with a peace sign before running out the door with Yachiru now on her shoulders.

After they had left, leaving Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika alone, Ikkaku commented, "That is one strange girl." Kenpachi shook his head but was grinning.

"Indeed she is."

**--**

**Sorry. I ran out of ideas about halfway through this chapter so I pretty much bullshitted most of it.  
**

**I've had a lot on my mind since I just took a big test, during my Fall Break I might add, so I hope this was still okay anyway.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what I can do to make it a bit more fun to read but NO FLAMES!**

**My fragile self-esteem can't handle that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next up!**

**--**

Ever wake up one morning and just know that your day was going to be exponentially **awful?** Have you ever felt that way while waking up in Squad 11 surrounded by fight-crazy men who will do whatever it takes to make sure you fail and get kicked out of their squad? Have you ever felt that way when your captain doesn't really like you and if it wasn't for some unknown reason you wouldn't be there? NOT FUN!

--

Migoto opened her eyes and tried to decide to between getting up and falling back asleep. Last night hadn't been very kind to her as she spent half the night simply trying to fall asleep because of her excitement and nervousness, and then kept waking up every so often. Eventually choosing to be responsible she sat up, wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand, and started to get ready. After slipping on her shihakusho, the haori going around the outside of the hakama, cutting off right under her butt, and putting on her sandals without socks, she did her best to brush her waist long, brown hair eventually just letting it fall around her face. Sticking Mizukaru into the back of the white sash she walked outside, narrowing her eyes at the sudden light. Now where was she supposed to go? After thinking she jumped up onto the roof of a nearby building and looked around, turning her gaze to the direction of clinging blades. A bald head and weird feather things. Ikka-kun and Yumi-kun.

Not sure what else she started running. Training was really all she could do right now, because apparently if she didn't get stronger the captain would kick her out…or kill her. Whichever came first. She sighed at the thought then watched the battle between Ikkaku and Yumichika. Apparently most of Squad 11 was still asleep, even Captain Zaraki and Yachiru…probably since the sun was barely up which means she could have slept in more. Migoto could have cried, okay not really but still; it was depressing. She blinked and the two men vanished, making her more than a little skittish.

Something was behind her. On instinct Migoto jumped away, turning in the air to see what was about to attack her when someone kicked her from behind towards the ground. Total face plant. She sneezed as dust blew up into her nose and looked up to see two pairs of feet and looking higher two grinning faces.

"Was there a purpose to that?" she asked, letting her cheek fall back against the ground which ended with Ikkaku prodding her shoulder with his foot.

"Showed that you need a lot of training if you wanna stay here," Ikkaku replied.

"Please tell me that means you two are willing to help."

"Well we wouldn't want such a beautiful face to keep hitting the ground now would we?" Yumichika said with this slightly annoying, narcissistic smirk. Migoto couldn't respond to that. Instead she got up and dusted herself off. It was true that she need work and if someone didn't show here exactly what it was to practice than she couldn't get better.

Migoto reached behind her and grabbed the hilt of her zanpakto. In truth these guys might seriously hurt her…but hopefully they had more control than that.

"Alright then, what's first?" she asked. To answer they asked to see her sheath and sword. Confused, and not wanting to do anything that might turn them against helping her, she grudgingly handed it over. Ikkaku looked it over and smirked as he tossed it over to Yumichika who, returning the smirk, immediately disappeared.

Migoto's eyes widened as she reached a hand out as if she could turn back time and stop him. "Wait a minute! Give me back Mizukaru!" Ikkaku grinned.

"If you want your sword back you'd better get faster. You're too slow to even hope of defending much less attacking. Now here's how it's going to work: you'll either catch him or you won't get your zanpakto back. You have till the end of the day."

"What if I don't manage to catch him?"

"Then you won't be getting your sword back and you try again tomorrow." They hated her…didn't they? How was she even supposed to find him? Her head dropped but when she raised it up she had a determined look on her face. Fine! If this is what it took than she'd have too. She'd prove to these people that she could be good enough to stay in Squad 11!

Shooting off in the direction she hoped he went she tried to lock on to his spiritual pressure…which she had a hard time doing since he kept moving so fast.

As soon as she started she felt the pit in her stomach from not eating anything this morning. She almost never ate breakfast but then maybe she should start if this was how her days were going to be.

--

Migoto ended up running for hours, continuously having to find and lock on to Yumichika's spiritual pressure, when it stopped. It surprised her so when she came up to it she skid her feet on the ground to stop, sending dust and dirt up into the air as she ended up at least 10 feet away. He was completely relaxed as he sat at a bar. As she stomped up to him the first thing she noticed was the zanpakto. How there was only one. And it wasn't her's.

"Where's–breathe–Mizukaru?" she asked while catching her breath. Endurance wasn't one of her best points…but then compared to these people did she have any _good_ points?

"Weren't you supposed to be looking for her?" he asked, looking up at her. His face was filled with mock surprised which really just pissed her off. Even worse that he was eating. The smell of the dumplings wafted over to her and made her stomach growl and mouth water. Damn hunger to hell.

"I was supposed to catch you!" she said infuriatingly.

"Tsk tsk. That Ikkaku giving you such broad instructions. You need to find your sword which I handed off to Ikkaku almost an hour ago," he replied cheerfully, clearly not noticing Migoto's twitching eye. "Look, you need to feel out for this Mizukaru of your's…not for me or Ikkaku."

"Ugh, whatever," she sighed before running off, taking one last look at the food. They really did hate her…well surely they didn't because they were trying to help her; at least she believed they were. She jumped onto a random building and sat down, crossing her legs in a meditation pose. With her eyes closed she did her felt to try and feel out Mizukaru's energy. Not much time passed until she found it, at least she was pretty sure it was Mizukaru and she had thought it wasn't much time until she opened her eyes and the sun was setting. "What?!"

Migoto ran as fast as she could to try and reach the Squad 11 barracks before the sun completely set. This was bad. She never got Mizukaru back and she was kind of scared of what Ikkaku and Yumichika would say to her. She was probably a disappointment to them and they might not help! Or they were laughing their fucking asses off at her pathetic attempt. She didn't like either option. She felt her heart drop as the sun fell behind the buildings surrounding her. Her feet skid across the ground as she stopped in front of a shinigami. Putting on her sweetest smile she asked, "Excuse me but can you please show me the way to Squad 11?"

The man's face brightened a bit at seeing the cute girl but dulled at her request. "S-s-squad 11?" _Dammit these people are useless! It's not that scary!_ she yelled in her mind.

"Uh-huh," she pouted cutely.

"S-s-sorry, miss, but I, um…never 'eard of 'em!" he lied pathetically before running off, her watching after him with a dropped jaw. Seriously? Never heard of them? _Please tell me he didn't think that would actually work._ Her spiritual pressure flared a bit. Damn she was starting to get pissed. She forced herself to stand and breath and after a moment she calmed down a bit. _Anyway, back to business._

Running in a random direction Migoto prayed that it was the right way. She shot around a corner only to slam into someone. A tall someone. Squad 11 Captain tall. Wait, didn't this exact thing happen to her yesterday? Well no…at least yesterday Ikkaku was only walking while Captain Zaraki was apparently running in her direction full force which, believe it or not, made it even more painful for her as she fell to the ground, landing on her butt.

Clutching her pained nose she stared up at him, noticing the toned muscles and, once again, noting that never will she want to be his enemy.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, not even bothering to help her up, although since her nose was killing her, Migoto decided to just stay on the ground.

"Well right now I'm currently hurting," she said, putting more attitude into her response than desired. The last thing she wanted him to think was that she didn't respect him. Because she did…she just happened to fear him more. Instead she saw a small spark in his eyes, as if he wasn't used to people talking back to him…well, if that counted as talking back to him anyway. She instantly started to stand, just in case she ended up needing to defend herself.

Captain Zaraki opened his mouth to say something but someone beat him to it. "Hi Mama-chan!" Pink hair appeared over the captain's shoulder. _Mama-chan?_ Migoto thought questioningly before she remembered the lieutenant's nickname for her. She held back a sigh. Yachiru smiled as she propped herself up on the captain's broad shoulder before deciding to surprise Migoto by leaping at her, thus slamming into her gut and knocking her back to the ground. Yachiru was sitting on Migoto's stomach as she giggled just like the little girl she was. "So what are you doing all the way out here, Mama-chan?" she asked.

"Shouldn't you be training?" Captain asked before adding, "Or is staying in my squad just not important enough for you?" He sounded smug and it really just pissed her off.

"Shut up! I'm going to prove to all of you that even a girl like me can make it in Squad 11 and don't you even try to say otherwise!" she snarled, sitting up suddenly causing Yachiru to tumble backwards. Migoto basically went into maternal mode and hastily picked her up, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, Yachiru," she said softly. Yachiru stared up at her, slight confusion in her eyes, before smiling. Then she squeezed Migoto's breasts together.

"You have really small boobs, Mama-chan!" Blink. Blink. Migoto's face flushed bright red as she let go of Yachiru to wrap her arms around her chest, embarrassment clear on her face.

"They're not that small," she murmured, suddenly finding a fascination with the empty wall to her left.

"Yes they are!" _Dammit, Yachiru, lower your voice!_ "Aren't they, Ken-chan?" If possible, Migoto's face burned even hotter. Thank God that there wasn't anybody else around.

She stood up and, hoping to steer away from this topic, asked, "So can y'all help me back to the barracks…I'm kind of lost–" Sadly they wouldn't seem to hear of it. At some point Yachiru had gone back onto the Captain's shoulder.

"Why are you asking me, Yachiru?" Captain Zaraki responded.

"Um, excuse me, but can–"

"Because." Yachiru's voice held finality so apparently she wouldn't accept any argument and the Captain seemed to know it since he just sighed and shook his head.

"Hello! Can you help me back to the barracks or not?" Migoto demanded, losing patience, which isn't usually a good thing, especially since she was speaking to her captain. They both looked at her and continued to just stare. Oh yeah, they definitely weren't used to someone talking like that to the captain. _Oh shit, I need to start keeping my emotions in check or else I'm gonna end up dead!_

--

"Hello! Can you help me back to the barracks or not?" He wasn't exactly fond of the tone she was using and couldn't help but imagine how easy it would be to simply cut her up so that he wouldn't have to deal with her. It's only been one day and he never even saw her during the day and she's already getting on his nerves. Maybe it was just that he didn't like that a weak female had been assigned to his squad without his consent. Dammit.

_This girl's going to end up dead if she keeps talking like this,_ Kenpachi thought.

**But you've got to admire it, seeing as you're hardly used to such a weak person standing up to you like this, much less a girl.**

_So? That's doesn't mean anything, just that she doesn't understand the position that she's in._

**Maybe she's a lot braver than we thought.**

_Or she's just stupid._

Well that was the end of Kenpachi's inner argument. With no decent outcome he zoned back in to the conversation.

"So neither of you know how to get back?" They were still talking about that?

"Sorry, Mama-chan, but Ken-chan didn't do exactly as I said so we're lost too."

"You brat, I followed every direction you told me to. This is your fault," he retorted. Yachiru frowned at him.

"You really shouldn't blame others for your own mistake, Ken-chan." He was about to sigh and just drop the argument, as usual, when Migoto spoke up.

"Now I don't really think that's completely fair, Yachiru. It can't be entirely his fault if you were the one giving the instructions." Yachiru pouted and tears came to her eyes.

"But Mama-chan–"

"No buts. Now why don't we go find someplace and get something to drink," she suggested with a soft smile and the young pink-haired girl instantly brightened.

"Alright! That's fun, isn't it Ken-chan!" Kenpachi only grunted, thoughts swirling around in his head. She had actually handled Yachiru very well, considering how the young lieutenant was. Most people would probably have ended up doing whatever she wanted because they were too frightened to do otherwise, but this girl had almost scolded Yachiru! Migoto had sounded…motherly.

**Not to mention she defended you against Yachiru.**

_She didn't defend me, dammit, she just…I don't know…_

**Yeah, I can tell.**

_Shut up!_

**It isn't healthy to tell yourself to shut up.**

_I don't care if it ain't healthy, just shut up!_

**She's very brave.**

_Dammit! Shut up! And she ain't being brave._

**Yeah yeah, whatev–…where's her zanpakto?**

_Holy shit…I think I saw Ikkaku carrying around an extra one around earlier._

**Guess now we know what she was doing all day.**

…_she really is stupid._

--

_I am so stupid!!!_ Fucking shit! Why did she do that?! They could have just gone back to the barracks and go their separate ways but NOOOO she had to invite them out for something to drink!

The three of them actually managed to find a small bar close by, oh if only they could find their barracks that easily, sigh. Captain Zaraki got sake, Yachiru got candy the server had possibly just in case from the look on his face, and Migoto just got some tea. She didn't drink from it though, just held it, feeling the warmth seep into her fingers.

"It's going to turn cold if you just let it sit there." Her eyes glanced up to see her captain not looking at her or the cup of tea he just commented on.

"That's the plan," she said, concentrating on the cup. After a moment she felt eyes staring at her and regretfully looked up, meeting Captain Zaraki's eyes…er, eye. His face said 'What the fuck?' so she added, "I hate hot tea." Her captain only shrugged and with a murmured, "Whatever," kept drinking his sake. Migoto watched curiously, wondering what it tasted like, since she had never had it before. Actually she's never drunken anything alcoholic before. They sat in silence until Migoto decided the tea had had long enough to cool but when she sipped at it she stuck her tongue out with an, "Ugh."

Apparently the look on her face was enough that Yachiru laughed and even Captain Zaraki seemed to be holding back a small chuckle. Damn them.

It didn't seem that long until the three of them needed to get going. On the way back someone was apparently still awake…and drinking sake while sitting on his ass. Captain, Yachiru on his shoulder, was going to just walk past but Migoto put on the nicest face she could despite her exhaustion and walked over to him.

"Excuse me," she said. The man looked up and seemed to plan on ignoring her but Captain caught his eye and he was instantly on his feet.

"Yes, ma'am, what may I do for you?" Migoto tilted her head in confusion, not acting because being called ma'am had caught her off guard. Realizing she needed to say something, after standing there like an idiot, she asked if he knew where the Squad 11 barracks were. He actually did. He spoke so fast she thought about asking again but once he finished he gave a quick bow to Captain Zaraki and ran off in the opposite direction.

With a shrug Migoto started walking in the right direction, Captain and Yachiru following up behind. _Captain Zaraki looks annoyed_. "Something wrong, Captain Zaraki?" she asked.

"You didn't have to ask for help," he grumbled. Migoto looked at his almost pouting face and couldn't help it when a bubbly laugh escaped her lips. _Holy crap, is just genetic that all males seem to hate asking for directions?_ "What's so funny?" he demanded, possibly feeling mocked. Migoto simply waved her hand as if to wave away the comment.

"Oh nothing, not a thing." He was clearly unhappy with the answer but she went back to putting all her focus into finding the barracks.

They'd probably never find their way back anyway.

Amazingly enough they did.

As the sun started to rise.

WHAT THE HELL?!

Captain Zaraki stretched his arms and yawned a bit, Yachiru doing the same. They both walked into the barracks definitely planning to sleep. _Well I can't argue with that plan,_ Migoto thought as she walked into the barracks only to be pulled out by the back collar of her black kimono. By a man with a bald head. Ikkaku.

"Where do you think you're going? Just because you were out all night don't expect to get out of training," he grinned. Evil bastard. He was tapping a sword on his shoulder.

"Mizukaru!" Migoto made a grab for her precious zanpakto only for it to by grabbed away by Yumichika. He ran off through the Soul Society. Migoto stared off after him, eyes wide. She switched her gaze to the Squad 11 barracks and back again before looking at Ikkaku, tears in her eyes. He only grinned.

"Better get moving." She narrowed her eyes and growled slightly. She shot off, the wind carrying her words back to him.

"DAMN YOU, IKKAKU!"

**--**

**And that's how her first day worked out and how her second day started.**

**How'd y'all like it? Hope it's still interesting to read.**

**REVIEW PLEASE but NO flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK! My flash drive has been found and is never leaving my person again.**

**NEXT! Poor Migoto.**

**--**

Migoto grounded her teeth as she crawled through the streets. She used Mizukaru to help drag herself. Five days. Five fucking days. It took her that long just to get her sword back, much less learn some fighting. The high sun was beating down, despite that it was early winter, on her as she ignored the stares. Of course it was even worse than that.

_Flashback:_

_Her bare feet lightly hit the dusty ground as she chased down her beloved sword. This was taking forever. Well at least she really was improving. Anyone who actually cared about her predicament would be able to notice. She could see him. That pretty boy narcissist, Yumichika. He looked over his shoulder and his widened in surprise when he saw her. The distance between them increased as he ran faster. Well Migoto couldn't let that happen so she pumped her legs harder. In a single attempt she began jumping between the walls (partly because it was fun and it was crowded) until she slammed into Yumichika's back. This should count as a success right? Wrong, because he hadn't been giving it his all since he wasn't sweating or even panting._

_Bastard._

"_Got ya," she breathed, taking a moment to just lie on top of him. She was exhausted. Ikkaku and Yumichika have been getting her out earlier and keeping her out later each day and the bruises under her eyes proved it. She grabbed her zanpakto so tightly that her knuckles started to turn white. "Mine."_

_Yumichika started twisting around and Migoto was so unfocused that she rolled right off. Yumi-chan freaked out and began complaining about his dirty clothes and stalked off, but not before tossing a folded up piece of paper onto her face. Migoto continued to stay still until the paper made her nose itch. Sitting up, she wiped the sweat off her brow and read the scratchy writing through bleary eyes:_

**If you haven't improved your fighting by the end of the week you're gone.**

_It was signed with a chibi of the captain and Yachiru._

_Migoto stared at the message and blinked. After a moment of silence passed she screamed._

"_WHAT THE HELL!_

_Flashback over._

Migoto stopped dragging herself once she reached the Squad 11 barracks. She wanted sleep and dammit she was going to sleep. She hadn't seen Captain Zaraki ever since they, and Yachiru, had walked around for an entire night looking for their squad…of course that was probably for the best considering she hasn't even gotten to start on fighting practice. The note was starting to worry her. Was he serious? One week…wait…if a week is 7 days long and this is day 5…TWO DAYS LEFT?! SHIT!

Quietly whimpering she forced herself to stand and run towards the training grounds. Her mood was quickly worsening and that wasn't a good thing considering her current condition. Her hand was numbing as she stalked between all the sparring battles.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded, holding the note between her index and middle finger as she glared evilly at him.

"That's a piece of paper." Ikkaku was totally mocking her. Migoto threw it at the ground and seeing as its paper it just fluttered to the ground, completely ruining the effect.

"I know _that _dammit! Why didn't you give it to me before?!"

"Well you should have said that." At her glare he sighed and, clearly bored, responded, "You never caught up to us so we never had a chance to give it to you."

"Fuck. You," she said through gritted teeth. Ikkaku rolled his eyes and suddenly called out for anyone who wanted to fight Migoto which made her eye twitch. All she wanted was to sleep but **apparently** that wasn't going to happen. With a half sigh/half yawn she pulled off the red ribbon she kept on Mizukaru's hilt and tied her hair up, some of it still framing her face.

Ikkaku picked someone out and she turned to face him. It was that Aramaki guy she used her shikai on her first day. At least he didn't seem all that strong. Migoto gulped and unsheathed her zanpakto, moving into a position slightly different than they taught at the academy. Her sensei's would frequently scold her for it but even when she tried her body just fell into this position. Most of her weight was on her toes, right foot forward, and her right hand had a tighter hold on Mizukaru's hilt while the fingers of her left hand barely touched it. Her hand was slightly twisted to the right. Everyone watching raised a curious eyebrow…although they all knew she would fail…even against someone as weak as Aramaki.

She narrowed her eyes which only made the dark bruises under her eyes more profound. She waited. Running at the opponent wasn't something she approved of, she preferred to wait and let them come to her, which of course he did. This Aramaki guy didn't seem the kind to exert lots of energy by choice but he seemed determined, probably because Ikkaku, the third seat, was right there. Migoto brought her sword up, her left hand sliding along the flat side of her sword while her opponent's zanpakto hit against her's. There was the clinging of steel as she continued to block his attacks.

He didn't seem to have a strategy other than keep attacking and hope he got a hit in, which could actually happen pretty soon. Migoto could feel her bones getting heavier with each movement. She wouldn't be able to last much longer. Besides she couldn't hope to win if she was stuck on the defensive.

Her feet slid against the ground as she tried to hold her position, watching Aramaki land several feet away. Her breath came in short pants as sweat slid down her skin. They were gathering a crowd, all shouting jibes at Aramaki who was clearly getting desperate.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll show this girl how a true warrior fights," he called nervously, gaining a few cheers from it which frankly pissed Migoto off. That sounded sexist to her, as if a girl couldn't be a true warrior, and if he didn't mean it that way, well, sucks to be him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she hissed, slowly walking towards him, spiritual pressure leaking out of every pore on her body. A lot more than anyone thought she had, even herself (though less than, say, a captain or lieutenant). Aramaki's stance faltered a bit before she used shunpo to appear in front of him, slamming her foot into the side of his head. He went a few feet before landing on his back in the dust. "Let me make you understand something," she began, going over and planting a foot on his stomach. "I have eating nothing but rice for the past week. I have barely **slept** for the past week. These things tend to make me _very irritable_! If that isn't clear enough for you: Don't. Fuck. With. Me." She accented her words with a foot to his ribs.

Migoto lifted her foot off and simply walked away, long hair swaying after her. She had sheathed her zanpakto and as she sensed him running up to her, she did a back flip over him at the last second, the swishing of steel beneath her. Migoto twisted around, her hand reaching for her sword when her eyes widened at what she saw.

Strands of brown hair falling to the ground.

With a slow hand, her face covered with shock, she reached back and grabbed the ribbon from her hair. Pulling a few strands in front she noticed, with a small twitch, that it barely reached her breast now. Nearly a foot had gotten cut off. She didn't realize how her breathing faltered. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but no words came. After all, what could she say? Her large blue-gray eyes stared up at Aramaki. Shock turned to confusion. Confusion turned to sadness. Sadness turned to anger. Anger turned to fury.

Aramaki ran like his life depended on it (which it did) and Migoto literally snarled before chasing after him. Her spiritual pressure became stronger as she easily gained on him, but as she ran her vision blurred. Her breathing was short and shallow and eventually everything went dark.

She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

--

Migoto's eyes opened and the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't dead. Nice, huh? She did, however, have a killer migraine. Grabbing her head as she forced herself to get up, she realized that she was in her own room. _I wonder who brought me here,_ she thought. Ignoring her aching muscles she went to the door and just before she opened it she heard voices.

"So she gets to stay?" That sounded like Ikkaku.

"I must admit that I am also surprised, Captain." And that was Yumichika.

"She's got potential and a deadly temper. That's the only reason." Footsteps. _I guess the captain left._

"You don't think the captain might be…" Ikkaku's question trailed off.

"Impossible. She's quite lovely, I'll give her that, but her skills are clearly that of a beginner. There's simply no way he would." _Was I just insulted? Wait, what are they talking about?! Never mind. I don't want to know._

She finally got the guts to open the door and walk in, rubbing her eyes sleepily, seeing several other Squad 11 members watch her with wary looks on their faces. She saw the retreating form of Captain Zaraki, Yachiru on his back, and saw Ikkaku and Yumichika with slightly creepy smiles on their faces.

"So you finally woke up," Ikkaku grinned.

"I hope we didn't wake you, but then that seemed impossible since you didn't even flinch when I fixed your hair," Yumichika added. _How long have I been asleep…WAIT! WHAT DOES HE MEAN FIXED?!_ After a moment Migoto remembered how her hair got cut off. Her face was slightly dejected until Yumichika pulled a handheld mirror out of his haori. Taking a deep breath she looked and surprisingly it looked good.

"You know…I kind of like it…" she mused, oblivious to the sweat drops around her. She had tried to kill Aramaki for accidentally slicing her hair. It was thicker and the ends were straighter than they were before. "Anyway, that's not important. How long have I been out?"

It was Ikkaku that answered since Yumichika started mumbling angrily about how it was important and other stupid things like that. "About a day."

"A day, huh. Hmm." She thought for a moment before bowing to everyone, her face red in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe I acted that way yesterday, please forgive me. I, um, react badly with little sleep." A few of the men that weren't too surprised to speak, murmured that it was alright, and Migoto straightened back up and smiled softly at them. _Dammit, I shouldn't apologize. That guy had it coming. I just wish I could have finished the job._ After a moment of awkward silence (gay baby) she moaned and stretched her arms. "So did I hear right? I'm can stay?"

The two looked at each other and nodded. Migoto held back a cheerful grin, keeping herself calm and composed. Her mind went to the retreating form of her captain and lieutenant.

"Welcome to Squad 11, Migoto," Yumichika said.

**--**

**I know this isn't much, I was rushed to get it out, for how long it's been, but it's better than nothing right?**

**I have several stories and I'm trying to work on them all at the same time so I'm getting a little crazed here.**

**I'm doing my best to update though, already working on the next chapter.**

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm gonna try and make this chappie real good to make up for the wait y'all had for the last one.**

**Review**

"Alright Yachiru, I'm going to teach you a very important technique. One that can only be used by a girl," Migoto started.

"You mean not even Ken-chan?" the young lieutenant asked in wonder and the new addition to Squad 11 nodded.

"Not even some girls can do it. It takes a special talent you have to be born with and Yachiru, you have it."

"I do!"

"Yes. Now this is a technique that you probably already know but I will teach you how to harness its power. Oh, and I should probably warn you," she paused for dramatic effect, "this move was born to be used for evil. Do you think you can handle it?" Yachiru fiercely nodded her head; a determined look crossed her face.

Migoto smiled a bit at her seriousness but leaned in closely as she whispered, "The puppy-dog face."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"…Please?"

"No."

Yachiru sat on Migoto's shoulders which put her almost eye-to-eye with Captain Kenpachi Zaraki…almost. Damn shortness. Well Yachiru wanted to take Migoto to visit Byaku-shii, which the newer member still didn't quite understand who that was, but Captain Zaraki was against it. Apparently she needed to train. It was not even a week ago that she officially joined Squad 11 and she knew her fighting skills still need more work but still…work was, well, work.

Captain Zaraki wore a blank face. Migoto gave Yachiru the signal by giving a little shrug of her shoulders and the young lieutenant instantly widened her eyes and pouted her lips. There was the smallest twitch of his lips but he didn't fall. Migoto whispered something to the small pink haired child. Yachiru crossed her arms and secretly she pinched herself hard enough that her eyes started to water.

The Captain's eyes widened a bit. Yachiru began sniffling and Zaraki groaned and rubbed the back of his head and looked off to the side.

"Fine, do what you want. Be back by dinner, though, understand, Yachiru?" Both girls nodded their heads and ran off before he could change his mind.

Migoto stared up at the large manor in wonder. Yachiru still wouldn't tell her anything about this Byaku-shii they were visiting but he sounded like a nice person, of course just because Yachiru thinks someone is great doesn't mean they are…her favorite person in the Soul Society does happen to be Captain Zaraki.

Yachiru grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "Come on, Mama-chan! This way!" She threw open the door and ran inside.

"Yachiru! You can't just burst in like that! It's rude!" But Migoto's pleas fell on deaf ears for the little girl paid her no mind. She got pulled to a door which Yachiru opened without warning.

A shinigami wearing a white haori was kneeling by a desk inside. A Captain?

"Byaku-shii!" Yashiru squealed running over to him only to have candy shoved inside her mouth. _It's no wonder she keeps coming here_, Migoto thought.

"Is there any particular reason why you have appeared inside my private home, Squad 11 Lieutenant?" he asked, his voice flat, lacking the kind of passion Captain Zaraki usually had. _Where did that come from? I've hardly spoken to him!_ "And who is it you have brought with you?" Migoto looked up, surprised to have been brought into the conversation.

"I'm, er…" she stammered, though she was saved by Yachiru.

"This is Mama-chan! She's new to Ken-chan's squad! I wanted show her to you!" He stared at her with no interest at all.

"Then you have done so. Besides, I believe you have something else to take care of," he commented with disinterest. _God, he's rude._ Yachiru, however, was not to be put off.

"Ah! You're right! How'd you know?" she giggled, though he only sighed.

"How could I not? You've shown up here almost every day to tell me about it."

Migoto knelt down beside the young lieutenant and whispered, "Maybe we should go back, Yachiru."

"Aw!"

"Now now, don't you think Captain Zaraki might be lonely?" she asked, hoping that bringing up the little girl's "Ken-chan" then she'd be more willing to go home. Yachiru looked up at her and smiled, and that smile made Migoto a little curious as to what could be going through her head right now.

"Alright then, Mama-chan. Bye bye, Byaku-shii!" Yachiru grabbed her hand and started to pull her out but Migoto held back an instant to bow to the captain but she had no time to do more than that because the pink-haired lieutenant was dragging her through the door.

Yachiru sat up on Migoto's shoulders as they made their way back to the Squad 11 Barracks. Migoto was hoping to hand the girl back to Captain Zaraki and get some training in, because she knew she needed it.

"Hey, Yachiru? What was it that the captain was reminding you about…that you needed to do? Lieutenant work?" she guessed, and by this point they were on the training grounds and she could see many members sparring, including Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Yachiru giggled.

"No silly! Tomorrow's my birthday!" As she exclaimed this everyone froze and faced her, their faces pale. In an instant they all ran off, except for Ikkaku and Yumichika. Captain Zaraki was laughing maniacally at the proclamation. Yachiru jumped off her shoulders and ran towards the captain, laughing.

Ikkaku and Yumichika ran towards Migoto and pulled her towards a shadowed wall. _Why is everybody dragging me around today? _she thought annoyed.

They each had an arm around her and were whispering furiously.

"Alright listen up," Ikkaku started.

"Huh?"

"This is very important," Yumichika added.

"Wha-"

"Go to the Tenth Squad Barracks. Find Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Tell her to gather the Shinigami Women's Association."

"Explain the situation."

"They'll know what to do."

"I don't understand!"

"Go!" Ikkaku and Yumichika pushed her in the right direction and were gone before she could ask what the hell was going on. Migoto, defeated, walked towards the Tenth Division which thankfully was close enough that she didn't have enough time to get lost on the way there.

The meeting room was filled with female shinigami of which Migoto had never met before. Lieutenant Matsumoto had been easier to find than she thought because she had run into Captain Hitsugaya, literally, much to her unhappiness. He was a snappy little bastard! Not that she said that. Migoto showed him nothing but respect, which seemed to settle him down a bit.

Well anyway, he asked why she needed to speak with the lieutenant but seemed more than willing when she explained that it was a mission given to her by Ikkaku and Yumichika for Yachiru's birthday.

_It certainly seems to be an infamous day, _Migoto thought.

"Well what are we going to do?" the woman who had introduced herself as Nanao, the lieutenant of Squad 8, asked.

"Why don't we just do what we did last year?" Lieutenant Matsumoto suggested.

"Because Head-Captain Yamamoto ordered us to never do that again! We aren't even supposed to speak of it!" Lieutenant Nanao freaked.

"What happened?" Migoto asked curiously.

"Absolutely nothing happened!" Lieutenant Nanao insisted, becoming very flustered. Matsumoto leaned over towards the confused girl.

"Nanao doesn't like it because she got a little closer to her captain in a certain way," she whispered, making sure that said lieutenant could hear which caused a heat to burn in her cheeks.

"Why don't we throw her a surprise party? I am positive President Kusajishi will not notice how plain it will be, with so little time to prepare," Nemu, lieutenant of Squad 12, said.

"I'll bring the sake!" Lieutenant Matsumoto cheered.

Migoto had been sent back to Squad 11 to get as many people to go pull an all-nighter with the Shinigami Women's Association as to insure that everything would be ready and then she was to just stand back since she would probably just get in the way. Not her fault she didn't understand how everything worked in this psycho place!

The Academy was nothing compared to this.

A sigh passed her lips. How did she get all caught up in this?

Before anyone knew it the day had come. Yachiru's birthday. Anyone who's anyone was in the Squad 11 courtyard doing whatever possible to keep the young lieutenant happy.

That should have been easy, right?

It was…until she wanted her presents. It was alright because almost everyone had candy to give her but she asked for something particular from the poor rookie of Squad 11.

"Mama-chan! I want you to give Ken-chan a **big** kiss, okay?" Migoto froze and her smile seemed to drop a few points. Even Captain Zaraki seemed surprised.

"Um…you want me to what?"

"Kiss Ken-chan!"

"Yachiru, I really don't think that's appropriate…" she trailed off when the little girl pulled the puppy dog eyes on her. _I never should have taught her that technique._

"N-not even for m-my b-b-birthday?"

"Just do it before she starts crying." Migoto glanced up at the captain, surprised that he seemed so okay with it. She swallowed her fear and walked up to him, everyone watching, curious as to what would happen. She hesitated and pushed herself up on her toes and gave him a small peck on his cheek wishing to God that it would be enough for the child.

It wasn't.

"No!" The lieutenant started rambling before Captain Zaraki sighed.

"At this rate she'll never stop," he muttered before grabbing the back of Migoto's head and crushing her lips with his, making her face heat up. Everyone's jaws dropped. Whatever they were expecting that was not it.

The Captain pulled away, a feral grin on his lips.

It was the grin that never left her mind for the rest of the evening as she went to bed.

**The end.**


	5. AN

**This is just an author's note to explain to you all that I am discontinuing Beautiful Deception. I believe that I lost the plot in the beginning and frankly I'm just not sure what to do with it anymore.**

**However, you will not be without a Bleach story from me. I have decided to start a new one called Burning Secrets and Desires starring my OC, Reila Abarai, the younger sister of Renji of which he had never met until he had to visit the Academy for some. :D**

**Note: This story does not take place in the Academy.**

**I will keep Beautiful Deception up for the next week or so before taking it down.**

**Also, my new story will have a main pairing of KenpachixOC or ShunsuixOC however both with have their own kind of special romance with her, along with Izuru Kira.**


End file.
